Still Waiting in a Field
by Dobby's Socks
Summary: 50TH SPOILERS: Where did the Tenth Doctor go after "The Day of the Doctor"? He did promise a certain someone he'd be right back...one-sided Elizabeth I/Doctor, rated for mild swear and innuendo


**Ok, so this is my take on what happened to Ten after he got in his TARDIS in "Day of the Doctor". I'm kind of surprised to see not much on this, I think it'd make for a rather hilarious bonus scene or something. Also, just to keep in mind, I'm writing Ten from a perspective of sometime between "Journey's End" and "The End of Time". Anyway, here goes. Enjoy!**

**Dobby's Polka-Dotted Dock**

**Still Waiting in a Field**

The Doctor stood just inside the doors of his TARDIS blinking a bit and wondering what the bloody hell had just happened. It was like the universe had suddenly opened up and laid itself before him in all its splendor, showing him the failings and wonders, leaving him raw, and then—snap! Gone. Hadn't the foggiest what he'd been going on about in his mind.

And losing a train of thought in his head, that was impossible. Well, nearly impossible. _Well_, pretty likely, but something that important? It was absurd. He had half a mind to turn around and open the doors, to see if what was out there held the answers. But perhaps that wouldn't be wise; with a prophecy hanging over his head, he was trying to be at least a little cautious, even as he lived it up a little—

Liz! Elizabeth I, that was it! That had to be it, hadn't it? Oh, he had it now.

What _was_ it?

The Zygons! Oh! Yes! The Zygon had been the horse, and then not the rabbit, and then Elizabeth! And he'd been trying to decide which one was the real Elizabeth and—

Funny, it all seemed to get sort of muddled after that. Something about a fez? No, that was ridiculous.

The best thing to do would be to go back to Elizabeth I, make sure the Zygon problem had been resolved—why had he even left in the middle of a Zygon problem?—and go from there. Decided, the Doctor raced to the console and began working the controls like a madman.

That had a ring to it, didn't it? Madman. Well, he was just a teeny bit mad. Only a little.

The TARDIS seemed to be having issues landing back in the forest where he'd left the two Elizabeths, and kept changing the time coordinates, too. Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey implications, then.

And suddenly he felt keenly aware of how unimpressive that sounded, even in his own head.

His ship landed that moment, though, so he shook off the odd embarrassment and burst out of the doors. "Elizabeth!"

"My love, you've returned!" The Virgin Queen herself rushed over from just feet away from the TARDIS, like she'd been expecting it to show up any second. Odd, that. Another fellow was putting away what looked to be a rather old, official-looking tome. Some kind of priest, then?

Right now he had to figure out what was going on first. So he forced a smile to his face. "Course I returned, I'm always returning, me—did I say I was returning?"

"You did, just moments ago. Then you departed in that ingenious contraption of yours with—"

"So, so I just left, then?" He attempted to confirm without sound too unsure of himself. The problem was, he didn't remember doing that, saying that, or even landing the TARDIS here in this grassy field outside the Tower. Elizabeth had no reason to lie unless— "How do I know? You could just be making that up to fool me, because the _real_ Elizabeth—"

"Oh don't start that again, my darling," she interrupted him before the calculating wheels could even get going in his brain. He stopped, a bit put out. "I have tolerated the first two times; a third just will not do. And that is certainly not the proper words to greet your wife and Queen with."

"Hang on, no no no no, not three times. Only the once before this, give me credit!" He wouldn't call it a whine, just a slightly higher-pitched plea.

She regarded him with something of a chiding smirk. "It was indeed three, husband. Do you doubt my maths?"

"No but—wait." He'd taken a step toward her to continue the argument, but stopped short. "You said husband. You said husband, and wife just before that bit."

Now her smile was more genuine. "Of course I did. That is how a Queen addresses the man she has been wed."

"Let's not jump the gun here, I only proposed!" He was quickly panicking. Something big, something really very big had happened here, and for whatever reason, he could not recall it for the life of him. "And that was just a trick because I thought you were the Zygon—the Zygons, where are the Zygons?" There, that would be getting back on track! They could go search out the Zygons, stop whatever they were planning in Elizabethan England, and hopefully by then she would have dropped the whole matter—

"They have gone," she answered simply, and he felt his face actually fall.

"Oh."

"You pursued them, promising your safe return. And now that you have vanquished the foul creatures, you have returned to me, your bride." She was smiling at him again and he really, really didn't like that. Didn't like the priestly look of that other bloke now, either.

"Why are you saying it like that?"

"Now that we are bound in holy matrimony, my Doctor, we will rule together. I would have you by my side always." Elizabeth I took two steps forward, cupped his face with both hands and pulled him down for a second kiss. It was only the second, right? Because she seemed to know her way around his mouth pretty well—

The Doctor wrenched away, staggering back a few steps. "No but- but you're—a really great kisser, actually, _but_," he swallowed, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "You're the Virgin Queen!"

She looked almost affronted. "Of course I am! Are you insinuating that I have not saved myself for you, husband?"

He gaped for a moment. "Oh no. No no no no no. This cannot happen. The damages to history are just—I should go. Really, properly go this time." He nodded to himself. Reaching a hand behind him he was reassured to feel the wood door of the TARDIS. "Right then, goodbye Elizabeth. Maybe we can get married some other time—but I sincerely doubt it."

"We already _are_!" She insisted inexplicably. Like he'd forget getting married to Liz the First! Still, her voice took on a steely edge as he got about halfway into his ship. "Where are you going, Doctor? As your Queen, I _order_ you to stay!"

"You may be Queen," he acknowledged, and she stopped, a look of satisfaction coming to her face. Oh, she wasn't going to like this. "But I'm not your subject." With that, he stepped all the way in and slammed the door shut in her shocked, outraged face.

Starting the TARDIS back up and leaving the Elizabethan period, he had to wonder about that strange episode. So she claimed they were married, did she? Well, he supposed he could cross that off the bucket list of sorts. Only thing he was missing was going to a luau. He could do that, and stop worrying about marriage. And Elizabeth would have to stop waiting in that field to marry him at some point.

Maybe he'd deserved getting chased from Shakespeare's Globe.

**And that's that! I hope I incorporated enough from the special, and just bits and pieces of just the Tenth Doctor's run. As you can see, I thoroughly enjoyed finally getting the story behind Liz One (As Liz Ten put it). I hope you enjoyed this little addition, thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
